Lesley and Dracula
by LinnyLibrarian
Summary: An orphan stubbles upon Castle Dracula and meets the Dark Prince himself. Will she fall in love with him and be his bride or will she get away with her life.
1. Map to Mirror

* * *

HI! This is my first fanfic but I write all the time. Hope you enjoy. REVIEWS!

* * *

Lesley was walking the halls of the Valerious Palace. I was rarely entered now. Most of the towns business was done elsewhere. Lesley's father and mother had died long before. She was an orphan of 16. She, on cold night (which were most nights), would come to the palace to sleep. Tonight she was bored and not very tired, so she went exploring once again. 

She entered a room with a large map of Romania painted on one of the walls. There was also an inscription in Latin. She could read Latin, a skill strange for a orphan to have but she had been taught by a family friend who was now also dead.

"In the name of god, open this door?" Lesley read. "What could that mean?" She repeated it.

All of a sudden the map became a mirror.

"OH MY GOSH" Lesley said "This is the mirror to Castle Dracula. So it's true. Everything. Anna and Van Helsing….Even Dracula. "

Any child born in Transylvania knew of the stories of Dracula and how Van Helsing and Anna killed him. Also how Anna died because of Van Helsing and the curse of the Werewolf.

Lesley was excited. She grabbed the torch she had just put in the wall hanger and headed for the mirror. She passed through and came out the other side. She gasped, as through the snow she could see a castle.

Lesley was curious to see the castle, so she headed up to the heavy doors and opened them. She was surprised to see the torches burning. She stepped inside and shut the doors. Then turned and began exploring the grand entrance hall.

* * *

REVIEWS! 

Will Right More... TATA for now.


	2. WHO?

"Always alone" Dracula spat. "Always alone, WHY!" He slammed his hand into the wall. "What have I done to deserve this? I am grateful to be back but everything is gone. My Children, My Brides."

"I am sorry, master" a tall man with long black hair and sharp green eyes answered with a thick French accent. "You will find new brides, No?"

"How will I find them? Where will I find them? Transylvania?" Dracula rubbed his temple. "No, I wish not to cause a panic." What headache this was causing.

"I know not, master" the servant said

They heard the castle doors open.

"What was that?" Dracula asked annoyed.

"I don't know" The servant answered

"I will find out" Dracula growled as he turned into his winged demonic form and flew towards the entrance hall.

* * *

"Who could live here?" Lesley asked herself as she reached the large staircase and began to climb.

* * *

The girl was unaware of Dracula walking on the ceiling in him human form, watching her. "A GIRL? HERE? IN CASTLE DRACULA? "He thought. He studied her. She had long strait redish-brown hair and dark brown eyes. She was not beautiful like his brides had been but she seemed to have a secret beauty inner beauty. She also had a lovely smile.** A/N She was smiling at the beauty of the castle**

Dracula landed silently behind her. "My dear?" He said.

* * *

Lesley gasped and turned, "I am sorry. I didn't mean to intrude. Is this really Castle Dracula?" She studied the man. He looked in his 30's, maybe early 40's (because of the lines on his face). He had long black hair pulled back into a ponytail with a clawed clip; A few strands fell in his face. He had electric blue eyes; like the eyes of eagle; like they could see all.

* * *

"Yes" Dracula answered amazed that she wasn't the least bit afraid. "Who are you?" 

"Lesley" the girl answered. "And who are you?"

Dracula chuckled "You don't want to know that."

"Yes I do" Lesley said with a sly smile. "You couldn't be any worse than….. Never mind. If you want to know the truth, I thought of Dracula as a monster." She laughed. "I thought is would be fun to be his bride. To be able to live forever. To scare people." She blushed and put her hand over her mouth. "I have a habit of talking too much" she said behind her hands.

Dracula just stared at her. He could smell her purity. THIS WAS PERFECT! "You really want to know who I am?" He asked as he regains control of himself.

Lesley smiled. "Of course I want to know. I wouldn't ask if I didn't." She found his mystery intriguing. She blushed at her own thoughts. Hoping he wouldn't notice.

He did. He reached out for her hand. She grasped his hand and he pulled her close. He felt her shiver. He pulled her hair away from her ear. "I am Count Vladislaus Dracula." He whispered in her ear.

"What?" Lesley said pulling away from him thinking he was joking with her. He lonely allowed pulling away enough to look in his eyes. She noticed the gold hoop earring in his one ear. She then realized he looked just like the stories said he would.

"You heard me" Dracula said as he held her as she tried to struggle away.

Lesley's breath was coming in short gasps.

"Fear not, Lesley" Dracula said as he turned her around to face him. "You said your self that being immortal is something you want and than being my bride would be…Fun." He brushed her hair off her shoulder and neck.

"But I am too young to be immortal" Lesley begged.

"No you are just fine" Dracula said as he turned her head to reveal her neck.

* * *

THANKS! REVIEWS!

* * *


	3. What have I done?

Hey. On chapter 2 there was a misprint. It was to say I never thought of Dracula as a monster. K now with that said let us move on.

* * *

Part of Lesley screamed for her to run, to get away. Another part said isn't this what you always wanted? 

Lesley leaned back against him and gave in. She felt his breath on her neck then a sharp pain as Dracula's razor sharp fangs broke the skin. She gasped. "Oh god what have I done." Lesley whispered so quietly a normal human would never have heard it.

Dracula pulled away from her neck. Her breath was shallow but she would live. He picked her up and carried her out of the entrance hall.

* * *

"Who is it, master?" the servant asked. 

"Just a girl" Dracula answered as he carried Lesley passed the servant in the hall.

Dracula finally stopped at the large door and with a nod of his head the door opened. His coffin lay in the center of the room. He nodded again and the lid opened. He laid Lesley down. It would be dawn soon. He climbed in after her and shut the lid. "I am not alone anymore" he thought

* * *

Hey, yah I know its short and I know its been a while but I have been busy. Reviews! 


	4. Chapter 4

Hello! Also umm u will find that Lesley goes between doing what Dracula wants to being rather stubborn. This is because at times she lets the part of herself that loves him and his mystery, run everything and at other times she realizes that he is a monster and she shouldn't do what he wants because it may not turn out good on her side of things.

* * *

Lesley awoke just before sunset. She raised her hand and ran her fingers along the lid of the coffin. 

"Oh no" Lesley whispered as she turned on her side and faced the side of the coffin. She began to cry. "I'm a vampire" she whimpered.

"Shh" came a voice behind her. "Why are you crying?"

"Because I am a Vampire" Lesley balled into the coffin lining.

Dracula rolled her gently to face him.

He stroked her hair. "Why me?" Lesley asked

"Because" Dracula said as he wiped away her tears "you are the first girl to not call my a monster"

"My lord", Lesley said as she began to cry. (**She is under his control hence the My lord thing.**) "I don't want to be immortal yet"

Dracula chuckled softly, "you are not a vampire, nor are you an immortal"

"But, you bit me" Lesley said in shock.

A grin tugged at his lips as said "yes, but you need to die to be a vampire. And you, my dear little princess, are not dead. Dracula Pushed up the lid, "come", He said steping out of the coffin.

Lesley sat up and grabbed his extended his hand. He lifted her to her feet and set her down in front of himself. "Let us get you a clean dress and draw you a bath" Dracula said as he opened the doors to his chambers.

Dracula was tall and took long strides; Lesley had to run to keep up.

Dracula stopped suddenly in front of a door, Lesley ran into his back.

"I'm sorry" Lesley said quickly as she backed away.

Dracula raised an eyebrow at the little girl. He realized why she had run into him but he still found it amusing.

He snapped and the doors swung open. He gently took her arm and lead her into the room.

Lesley looked around the room. It was a dressing room/ bathroom. Dracula released her arm in the middle of the room and went to start the water. Once he had started that he walked to a large dresser and began to pull out some dresses.

"Which do you like best?" Dracula asked her once he had pull out 5 dresses.

Lesley walked over and looked at each dress. She stopped at the 4th dress. It was reliving but then again all the dresses were. It was light blue with clear gems on it. (**The dress looks like Verona's only a different color and with out the collor thing**)

"How about this one?" She held it up against herself, for him to see.

"What ever one you wish" Dracula answered.

"Do you like this one?" Lesley asked again. He could tell she wanted to be on his good side.

"Its is my favorite" Dracula answered as he stepped across the room to turn off the bath water. When he turned around she had placed the dress on a chair near the water edge and was standing right behind him.

He was startled and fell in the water. (**ME: Umm ha ha, he fell in the water**)

Lesley gasped. "I'm sorry" She said as she took a step forward. She looked at the water but didn't see him. "I heard the splash" Lesley thought.

"Looking for something?" Dracula whispered in her ear as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

Lesley gasped in surprise. With one arm Dracula held her and with the other he began to undo the back of Lesley's dress. Once he had untied it he moved her arms out of the arm holes and let the dress fall. He pulled her close to him.

Lesley was terrified. (**She was also surprised to see he wasn't wet)**

Dracula used the hand he had used to take off Lesley's dress, to undo the clasps of his cloak.

* * *

OHH the suspense. It kills doesn't it? Reviews? LOL! (and by the way what u think is going to happen may not happen.)  



	5. Bathtime

Hi again. Thank you all very much for your reviews. I enjoy them. I have been asked again how old she is…SHE IS 17 (Read the first chapter again) and he was 40 when he was killed for those of you who didn't know. If you would like to ask me a question about the story please include your email address that I may get back to you, thanks. Umm yet again thank you for the reviews. And on we go again.

* * *

Lesley turned to face Dracula. She looked in his eyes and saw that he really wanted her. HER! She put her arms on the top of his pants **(me: AT HEM)** and un-tucked his shirt. Then she moved her hands to under his shirt and began to push it up. 

Dracula looked down at her in shock, even Aleera, never tried to please him like Lesley was.

He pulled off the rest of his clothing and pushed her in the water. **(Me: hum sounds familiar)**

She swam away from him as he got in the water. **(the bath is the size of a pool and it is 4 ½ feet deep)**

"You can't get me, you can't get me" Lesley taunted.

Dracula raised an eyebrow at her joking tone.

"You really believe you can get away from me, if I don't want you too?" Dracula asked.

"Do you ever want me to get away?" Lesley called though he couldn't see her. **(Me:Well she has a point)**

"Only when I want a hunt" Dracula chuckled as he swam towards the middle of the pool.

"Really" She asked from behind him.

Dracula whirled but didn't see her. "Your very good at this" He said swimming strait. "But," she turns quickly and caught her by the arm. "I don't play fair."

"Hey" Lesley snapped. "You cheated." **(Me: Duh he just said that)**

"Exactly, as a human it would take a long time to catch you." Dracula laughed at the look of anger and frustration on her face.

She ducked under the water. Dracula tried to keep a grip on her but she slipped away.

"Your sneaky" He said as she swam around looking for her. "Lesley…Oh Lesley…Where are you?"

"Oh yah, like I am going to just tell you" Lesley thought.

Dracula appeared behind her. "Thank you" He said as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I didn't say anything" Lesley snapped grouchily.

"You didn't have to. After that little…" he ran his finger down her neck where he had bitten her. "Bite. I can read your thoughts now"

"YOU……JERK" Lesley said, incapable to come up with anything else.

Dracula laughed at her. "Really? Well now I feel just terrible."

Lesley tried to hit him but he caught her wrist. "Ahh…I think not" he said, his words dripping with sarcasm.

Lesley screamed in frustration. Dracula laughed at her yet again.

"You will pay for this" Lesley snapped. She struggled to get free. She broke his grip and swam to the edge.

She climbed out while wrapping a towel around herself. She grabbed her dress and went behind the privacy divider to change. When she had finished she came back around. Dracula had dressed and the tub was draining.

His hair was wet. The few strands of hair that usually hung in his face were tucked behind his ear.

"Let me show you something." Dracula began to lead her from the room.

"NO" Lesley said

"What?" Dracula said stopping dead. He slowly cocked his head to the side and turned to face her.

* * *

Hehehe. Don't ya love me? Reviews. 


	6. Mistake after Mistake

I know it has been a while. I am sorry, just been very busy. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

"I said NO" Lesley repeated. 

"I cannot be hearing you right because it sounds like you are telling me no" Dracula said cocking his head to the side.

"I am" Lesley said trying not to look scared. "I want to go home."

"You have not home and no family" Dracula said as he started forward towards her.

"To my friends" Lesley said. Her head was swimming with fearful thoughts.

"You have none" Dracula answered as he coming slower.

"To…To" Lesley shuddered.

"You have no where to go" Dracula said now in front of her.

"I want to go back to the village" Lesley said not looking at him.

"What is there, for you, in the village? I love you" Dracula said as he ran his hands down her arms.

"You are in capable of love, Dracula" Lesley snapped. "Lust, maybe, but not love. Never love."

"You little…." Dracula snapped, grabbing her by the neck and lifting her off the ground. "You will learn respect or you will become what you fear."

Lesley gasped for air, while her hands fumbled to get him to loosen his grip. Her world began to darken. "No" her mind screamed. "NO!"

* * *

Lesley woke with a start. She was laying on a bed with a canopy. The sheets, the pillows, even the curtain of the canopy, were black. 

She looked through the curtain. She saw Dracula sitting in a chair. His legs were crossed and he was reading a book as if nothing happened.

"He looks so…." Lesley thought.

"Handsome?" Dracula added without looking up.

"You Bast- "Lesley snapped but Dracula appeared in fount of her and place his finger on her lips.

"Tut tut tut." Dracula said. "We don't want to make me mad again, now do we?"

Lesley glared at him. If look could kill Dracula would be dead. **(Again…Still…Oh never mind)**

"Lesley" Dracula whispered as he pulled her close. "Lesley, Lesley, Lesley, what are you being so defiant?"

"Because, I …I know you shouldn't be allowed…." Lesley paused and Dracula raised his eyebrows.

"Allowed?" he repeated.

"To feed on people and control them" Lesley finished.

"But you like being controlled, Lesley." Dracula ran his finger up her spine.

"Stop it! Stop it! STOP IT!" Lesley yelled as she struggled to get away. Dracula gently tilted her head slightly to the side, exposing her neck. She protected but he ignored her. He began to kiss her neck. He opened his mouth and bit down on her neck. She struggled but he held her firmly.

"NO" Came Lesley horse scream. Dracula held down on her neck harder, draining her.

* * *

Cliff hanger! Reviews. 


	7. Run Away!

Hey! I know it's been forever but writers block coupled with carpal tunnel makes it difficult to update. I'm sorry. Well anyway. I hope you enjoy it. Feel free to review, they really do help us writers write better stories. Any suggestion on up coming chapter, like what I can have happen will be appreciated. Thank you and enjoy!

* * *

Dracula felt her body both fight and give in to him as he drained her. He loved her… needed her. Lesley's knees grew weak as she 'lost' a lot blood, but Dracula kept her form falling but pulling her close. As her heart began to slow her vision blur. At the last moment when Lesley began to fear death, Dracula pulled his teeth from her neck. "That was to bad, now was it?" He asked, as if he was speaking to a child. 

Lesley managed, "Death isn't truly a scary as people think it is." Dracula let out a low hiss, slit his wrist and held it in front of her mouth. Her mind told her not to touch his blood but her vampire instincts told her to drink and her instincts were strong than her mind by this point. She bit his wrist.

As the blood flowed into her system she felt her senses sharpen, her nails length and her thirst burn in the pit of her stomach. After a few moments her mind kicked back in and she pulled away from him into the wall. "What have you done to me?"

"Made you Immortal"

"You despicable creature! How could you? I'm only 16!" She tried to stand alone but her new senses made the world so different she needed to hold onto the wall for balance.

"And I am over 400 yrs old" Dracula joked. "Age difference means little at this point don't you think."

"How can you deal with these senses?" Lesley yelled at him.

"It takes some getting use to" He held out his hand. "Here, let me help you"

"No! I liked you before but now I see I was wrong. You are nothing but a beast! An inhuman beast!"

"I would not say such things if I were you" Dracula warned.

"Kill me! I dare you"

"I can come up with far more deadly things to do than kill you, Lesley" Dracula whispered in a deadly tone.

The room had stopped spinning and Lesley blotted out of the room. "You can room but you can't hide Lesley"

"Oh yeah? Watch me" She whispered as she ran. After about 10 minutes she stopped running and slipped into a room. The servant was in and he was leaning over a piano.

"Ah you're awake" he said standing up and bowing. "I am Michael"

"Oh great" Lesley muttered. "Just what I need; a welcoming committee."

Michael watched her for a moment. "You are trying to run, no?"

Lesley looked at him. "Oh shut up!" She ran from the room and down the hall. "Please let the doors open. Please let the doors open" she whispered. As she rounded a corner she could see the stairs down to the entrance hall. "Come on, Come on"

"Going somewhere?" Dracula said dropping across from her in the entrance hall, right in front of the doors.

"Get out of my way, Dracula!" Lesley yelled as she ran towards the door.

"You are no Valerious. And most definitely not Anna" Dracula said. "I do not fear you"

"Nor I, you!" Lesley stood 10 feet away from him but he heat of her angry could be felt anywhere in the room. "You can do nothing to me worse than what you have already done"

"Oh really?" Dracula said, advancing on her. "Care to put that to the test?"


	8. Loved

Lesley could take this torture no more. Her whole being wanted to fall to her knees and cry everything away. But Dracula was no human and would not take pity on her for such a childish act. "What am I going to do?" she whispered to herself.

"Yes, what are you going to do, Lesley?" Dracula asked. "I just want your love Lesley."

"No one could love you" Lesley growled.

"Oh really?" Dracula placed his hand over her forehead. "Let me prove you wrong"

Lesley saw his brides, in flashes. Meeting them. Turning them. "They didn't love you" she managed. "They were under your spells"

"What about her?" Dracula said in the lowest, most deadly tone.

Lesley saw…

_A beautiful young woman ran the hall of Castle Dracula, but she wasn't scared. No, she was laughing. "Vladislaus?" She called after her. "Are you coming?" Her voice told that she was Transylvanian and of proper birth. _

"_Don't stop, least I catch you" Dracula called. He rounded the corner. He looked younger. His skin was tan, not at all pasty as it was now. His eyes shined a beautiful blue and his hair was loose as shoulder length. "Nadia! I'm gaining" He was barely running. _

_She giggled and ran. "You won't catch me, Vlad" she said. _

"_Oh really?" _

_Nadia ran into a room. A bedroom. She turned in time to see Dracula come into the room. She crawled up on the bed and hid under the blankets. She peered out from beneath like a child. _

"_Oh where could my princess have gone?" Dracula joked. He leaned against a post of the bed. Nadia giggled. Dracula flicked back the blankets to reveal the giggle girl. "Ahh I have found you" He pushed her flat on her back on the bed and kissed her. "I love you, Nadia" _

"_And I love you, Vladislaus" Nadia said. _

Lesley pulled away from him.

"I'm not done with you!" Dracula growled as he grabbed her forehead again. With a gasp, Lesley entered his memories again.

"_Papa" Two young voice called. Dracula looked up from his wife to whom he had been taking, to see his children. It was clear this was a different time. Later. _

"_Come on" he called. They came running. Two twin boys about 8 years old. The last was a beautiful little daughter. He grabbed his daughter and tickled her. "What have you been doing, Alanna?" He asked the giggle girl. _

_Nadia hugged her sons. "Ivan, Anton, have you finished your studies for today?"_

"_Yes, mother" the boys responded. _

"_Good" Nadia said, pulling the boys onto the bed with her. She tickled one with each hand._

_Dracula sat with his daughter on his lap laughing. "Get her back!" He told his sons. "There are two of you and one of her" They boys did as they were told and tickled there mother back. Dracula laughed again. His daughter poked him in the side in her own form of tickling him, and giggled. He looked down at her as she did it again and smiled. She was only 4 yet she was tagged after her brothers well. And mimicked them as well. _

"_I love you, Alanna" Dracula whispered into his daughter's hair as he kissed her head._

"_I love you, too, Papa" Alanna whispered trying to wrap her little arms around him. She barely made it half way around._

_Nadia had stopped the boys and looked up in time to see her daughter hugging her love. She smiles. Dracula noticed and pulled her into a hug, Squeezing Alanna between them. _

"_SIRE! SIRE!" Guards came running. "We are under attack!"_

_Dracula handed his young daughter to her mother before hugging Nadia. He whispered in her ear, "I will be back" Nadia nodded. Dracula turned and led the way out of the room. _

This time it was Dracula who pulled away. "I never did come back. I was murdered the next day"

Lesley slumped back against the wall. "I-I"

"I was loved!" Dracula yelled at the top of his lungs. He turned on Lesley. "Nadia loved me! I never used any spell on her and she loved me! She gave me 3 beautiful children!"

"I'm sorry" Lesley whispered.

Dracula hit him knees in front of her. "I just want to be loved again"

* * *

I hope you like it. I do. It gives Dracula human side. It's sappyI know.

I like to know what the name in stories so here: They are all Slavic because that is was Vlad is. It means Prince. Nadia means Hopeful. Alanna means beautiful and peaceful. Anton means worthy of praise and Ivan means God is good. I shall explain why I used a name meaning God is good. I always saw Dracula (the fake one not Vlad the Impaler) as a man who probably believed in God up until his murder. So I thought it would not have been a stretch to think that he would have named his first son, Ivan meaning God is good.

As always...reviews please. I would also like to add a poll on to this one. Should Lesley end up loving Dracula or should she get away?


	9. Conversation

Lesley, despite herself, reached out and patted the top of Dracula's head. "I'm truly sorry"

Dracula looked up at her. "I just want to be loved, Lesley"

Lesley nodded. "I know but I don't know if I can be the person to love you" She slowly walked past him to her room. They both knew she could not bring her self to flee now.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A week had past before she finally decided she needed to know more about the scene of Dracula's past. She crept into his room and knelt beside his coffin. She was shaking slightly but she knew that she needed to know. She rapped on the top of the lid.

It creaked open to reveal Dracula. "Yes?" He was just laying there with one hand over his heart and the other holding open the casket lid.

"I-I needed to know" Lesley began. "More about you past" Dracula's eyebrow shot up and Lesley lead forward, her fingers digging into the edge of coffin. "It's been plaguing me!"

Dracula closed his eyes. "Yes, it plagues me too" He patted the space next to him. Lesley wanted to know so bad she just climbed in and laid next to him. "Nadia was a princess from a province a little north of our castle. I was a count, as you know. Normally I would have no right to marry should a person but…she was the forth of five daughters. So when I asked for her hand her parents were ready to be rid of her.

"We were married when she was only sixteen and I was twenty. We were in love. It wasn't just an arranged marriage. She uses to ride by our castle every day. I met her one day and we became friends" He opened his eyes and looked down at Lesley who was lying on her back next to him. "We knew each other for two years before I went to speak to her father. We had our first child on her nineteenth birthday. We had sons. Twins. Ivan and Anton. You saw them.

"They learned quickly." He chuckled to himself. "They loved to challenge me to duels."

"Did they ever win?" Lesley asked. Dracula looked at her again and saw she had her eyes close.

"Yes," he laughed. "When they both attacked me together." He leaned his head back on the crimson silk. "Four years later we had our daughter. She was so lovely. She trained along with her brother though many people frowned down upon it. I saw no problem with it. I had a special sword made for her. She held it well. Even at four she was so smart." He laughed. "I already had proposes for her hand in marriage."

"I love the sound of your family" Lesley whispered.

"But everything went down hill after my murder" Dracula said. "I only made my pact with the devil to be able to come back for my family. But-" He stops to take his breath, and close his eye against a painful memory. Lesley turned on her stomach and propped her head up on her fist.

"Go on" She whispered.

"My wife committed suicide. My sons fought over the kingdom, ripped it in half and both died in the quest. My daughter was married to a cruel man…She died of a broken heart. I killed her husband after she died and took back over my castle." Dracula whispered. "That is when I truly became a monster. My father banished me when he saw what I had become."

"Why didn't your father stop your family from destroying itself?" Lesley asked as she leaned her head against Dracula's chest.

"My wife committed suicide the day after my death. And my sons they were ignored as heir to my title, that is why they fought" Dracula snorted. "They fought to see who would fight their grandfather. Of course he died care if they died in a 'pointless' quest. And Alanna was married at fourteen to a nasty man three times her age (42). My father didn't care who took her, as long as someone did."

"Three times her age?" Lesley said in shock. "That is older than you were when you…died" She whispered the last word.

"Yes" Dracula said. "Well after my father banished me I believe everyone knows the story"

"Why did you take so many brides?" Lesley asked. Her ear was resting over his un-beating heart.

"I hoped one of them would bring me love"

"And…?"

"They only dulled my pain…never took it away" Dracula sat up cause Lesley to tumble into his lap. She sat up quickly.

"What?"

"I have just realized something" Dracula grinned. "You are the first person I have ever really sat and spoken too in nearly 400 years."

"Well really we laid and spoke" Lesley joked.

Dracula stoked her hair. "True, but what is a mere detail" He leaned towards her.

Lesley was the first to react. She lean forwards too, and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her back down. The coffin lid closed.

* * *

smiles What do you think will happen? THIS IS NOT THE END! 


	10. I'm free

Lesley woke first. She gently opened the lid and climbed out, grabbing her clothes with her. She gently put the lid back in place. "I have to leave or I'll end up in love with him!" she whispered sharply to herself. She dressed and headed down to the entrance hall. "Let them be open" she begged. They door creaked open. She was so happy she laughed out loud. She ran towards the forest. It was the only thing around.

She ran for nearly three hours, stopping only to catch her breath before running again. Lesley was so tried; she collapsed near a tree, using its roots a pillow. "I will make it away before he finds me!" she vowed.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Dracula woke with a stretch. "Lesley" he whispered. He then realized she wasn't next to him. He rose from the coffin, dressed quickly and set out to find her. "Lesley", he called through the castle. "Where are you?" It took him only checking her room and Library to know she had fled the castle. "Michael!"

Michael came to him. "Yes, master?"

"She's gone"

"I thought she was with you"

"She was…but" Dracula growled. "She left the castle…track her down! I will head south…you head north. I want her back!"

"Yes, Master" Michael whispered before taking a winged form and flying out the window.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Lesley came to a village. She stopped a little boy on the road. "Is there a doctor in this town" she asked.

The little looked at her and screamed, "DÂNSA PE VAMPIR!" (She is a Vampire)

Lesley's eyes widened. "I-I"

The children's mother grabbed her son from Lesley's grip. "FI PLECAT TU CREATURĂ DIN IAD!" (Be gone you creature of hell!)

Lesley turned and fled back into the forest. "Dracula was right! They will never see for what I am again. I am truly a creature of the night!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Dracula searched high and low for Lesley. When he came to the town Lesley had already been he landed in the center of town. "WHERE IS SHE!" he bellowed.

"DUMNEAVOASTRĂ MIREASĂ TRECUT DE LA RUN ÎNSPRE CEI PĂDURE!" (Your bride ran into the forest!) The people shouted.

"Muljumire tu" (Thank you) Dracula said, as he flew off again.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Lesley found an old house in the middle of the woods. Normal people would have kept there distance but not Lesley. She was a vampire after all. She knocked on the door and it was opened by an old women. "What is it you want?" The women asked.

"I need to find a witch" Lesley said, letting the moon shine on her and make her more ghostly than before.

"What make you think I know where one is?" The old women asked.

"If you want to live you will tell me" Lesley growled showing her teeth.

"A vampire" The women said. "Why that explains a lot. Come in, my child. Come in. For I am who you seek"

Lesley entered the house. "I need a potion. To make me human even if only during the daylight hours. Can it be done?"

"Of course" the women said. She sat down and began flipping through a large leather book on her lap. "Sit"

Lesley sat in the chair across from her. "I also want something to dye my hair and change the color of my eyes. I don't want to be found."

"What color do you want your hair and eyes?"

"I want beautiful curly blonde hair and blue eyes." Lesley said, flicking her brown hair off her shoulder. "Can you do it?"

"As you wish" The old women said. "It will take two hours to make you a potion to turn you human for the day hours. It must be take everyday or it won't work. And, as for your hair and eyes," The old women blinked. "It's done"

Lesley felt her hair and sure enough it was curly. She held it in front of her nose and it was blonde. "Oh my-"

"Yes it isvery different." The old women said, as she stood and began to make the potion. "No one will ever know it is you"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Dracula saw a girl walking through the forest. He flew closer but saw only that she was no Lesley. She had curly blonde hair and blue eyes. She was headed to a village that he had yet to try to find Lesley, but the sun had begun to rise and he need to return to his castle for safety.

"I will find her if it take me forever" Dracula vowed as he flew back to the castle.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Lesley entered the town just as the people began to go to work. The sun hit her cheek but did no burn, instead just warmed them. "I'm free" She whispered. The witch had told her when she ran out of the potion to come back to her and she would brew another batch.

Many young men notice Lesley as she entered the town. One came forward and bowed. "I'm Ervin" the man said. "I don't remember you. Are you new here?"

"Yes…I'm Aysel" Lesley lied.

"Let me take you to the inn" Ervin said, as he led her way into town.

* * *

Ervin means friend of the sea in Hungarian and Aysel means moonlight in Turkish. Hope you enjoyed…THIS IS STILL NOT THE END. Reviews are welcome. 


	11. Gavan

It had been seven months since Lesley had escaped from castle Dracula and all was going well expect for one tiny thing…She was pregnant.

"HOW CAN THIS BE!?!?!?" Lesley screamed.

The old women chuckled. "I believe you have done something that you should have not done"

Lesley glared at her. "But we are BOTH vampires! How could I conceive a child? The child of a vampire is always dead."

"The potion you have taken obvious affected your child."

"I'm going to die" Lesley said crumbling into a chair near the old women's fire.

"You look nothing like you did. The sun doesn't affect you. He has searched every village since you ran away and yet has found nothing." The old women said, as she brewed up another batch of the potion for Lesley. "And if you have a child he most definitely will not believe it is you."

"The sad thing about all this is I almost miss him" Lesley whispered.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Dracula lay in his coffin sulking when there was a knock on the coffin. "GO away. I am in no mood to speak with anyone."

"You are being very childish, sir" a voice said, slightly muffled through the thick wood of the coffin.

"Then leave me to be childish"

The coffin opened. "No, sir. Don't give up. You'll find the girl." It was Michael who knelt at the side of the coffin. "You will get up and go look for her."

"Who's master over whom?" Dracula hissed.

Michael bowed his head. "No disrespect but you should not just give up on her"

"I'm not 'Just' giving up. I've been looking for 7 months!" Dracula jumped up and began pacing the room. "I know not where to look…"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The child was born. A beautiful baby girl, Allegra. Lesley had to tell some pretty elaborate lies to not be shunned by the people for having a child outside of wedlock. She said that she had been married for a short time and he had died. When he did, she couldn't bare to stay in the same town so she had moved on. The town's people believed her and took pity on her.

The child grew more beautiful with ever pasting month. Soon the girl was 6 years old.

She ran about the small garden her mother had been planting. It was just after nightfall. "Mama?"

"Yes" Lesley said, straitening up and wiping her brow.

"What is that?" she pointed up into the sky. A large dark figure was moving fast through the sky towards them.

Lesley nearly died then and there. Expect for the fact that she was already dead. "Run! In the house! GO!"

She shoved Allegra but her she didn't want to run. "Mama, it's a man"

Lesley turned slowly. "What do you want?" she asked Dracula.

"Have you seen a girl named Lesley? She's your height .Has long strait brown hair. And brown eyes."

Lesley shook her head, pressing the child to her. "No"

Dracula looked at the child. She had Midnight black hair and blue eyes. Suspicion grew in him. He studied the women's face. It was Lesley's face. He knew it. "What is your name?"

"Aysel" Lesley lied quickly.

He knew it was her. "Very well then." He took off into the sky. He had found her. Finally he had found her.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"SHE'LL BE MINE AGAIN! I HAVE FOUND HER!" He yelled the moment he was in his castle.

"And you didn't bring her back because…" Michael asked.

"She has done everything possible to hide her turn identity" Dracula said. "She has changed her hair and eyes. She had a child with her too."

"A child?" Michael asked studden. "By whom?"

"Me"

"WHAT?"

"It seems she has found a witch powerful enough to make her the Potion of life. I couldn't find a witch powerful enough for my bride or myself but she seems to have. It must have an affected her to the point that she could conceive a child." Dracula leaned against the door frame that led to his balcony. "The girl is so pretty…young and cute. She looks like me. More like me then Lesley." He grinned at the thought.

"What if you took the child…Lesley would most certainly have to come back to you then" Michael walked a bit closer. "You could sneak back to the village yet to night and take the girl…"

"I could but…" He stopped and thought. "I have a better idea."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The next night…just after night fall.

The old women heard a knock on her door. "Who is it?"

"An old friend" a voice called.

The women opened the door and there stood Dracula. "The Dark Prince" the old women whispered. "What do you want with me, Prince?"

"I want the potion you have made for Lesley and to look different"

"Unhappy with yourself, my lord?" They old women asked as she invited him into her home and closed the door.

"Not me…I need Lesley to fall in love with me. I must pretend to be as normal as she pretends to be."

"As you wish"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Lesley was leaning against a post in her yard. Allegra was skipping rope with some children down the street. Lesley could see them from where she stood taking a break from her garden. She turned and looked down the other way towards the gates of the city. Through them was coming a man. He had shoulder length brown hair and hazel eyes. He carried with him a pack. As he got closer, Lesley thought he seemed familiar but couldn't place him. He stopped beside her.

"Miss, can you tell me if there are any homes for sale in this part?" he asked.

"Down the street and to the right is an old house. Its owners have just past away and I believe it is being sold in the auction today. The auction is being held in the town square. That's down the street and to the left."

"Thank you, Miss." He started to move away but stopped and turned back. "I'm Gavan" he said.

"Aysel" she called. Allegra came running past him and he watched her run to 'Aysel'.

"Your daughter?" he called.

"Yes"

"She's beautiful"

"Thank you"

* * *

Gavan is Dracula...if ya missed that. I hope you enjoy. REVIEW!!! 


	12. whoops

Gavan returned everyday to work in the village and then left by nightfall every night. He wanted a home in the town but it never happened. It was said he had built a home a short ways in the woods. It took a short time to build it for it only a shack and it was said he had help. Aysel grew very fond of the man and soon found herself waiting in the early day to see him arrive. Sometimes he would stop and talk; others he simply smiled. One night when Allegra had been put to sleep, Aysel slipped out of town into the woods.

She came to a shack. 'This must be him' she whispered. After a short moment to gain her courage she knocked. The door opened.

"Yes?" Gavan said, looking down at her.

"I have no idea what I'm doing here but I…just wanted to..." Aysel couldn't seem to find the right words. Her mind was a complete blank.

"Talk?" Gavan finished for her. She nodded and he let her in and closed the door. They sat in silence for a while. "What is you wanted to speak about?"

"I…don't know" She looked down at her hands. "Perhaps I should go…I have no reason to be here" She stood and started for the door.

"Would like to spend the day together tomorrow?" He said, in a rush.

"Pardon?" Aysel said, turning.

"It's Sunday. No one works, I wondered if maybe you and Allegra wanted to spend the day…together with me." Gavan held his breath for her response.

"Tomorrow" she said with a smiled.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Gavan appeared around 10 in the morning. Allegra saw him, smiled and ran inside to get her mother.

"Mother!" she called. "Mother, a man is here to see you"

"Yes, thank you" Aysel said as she heading into the garden in front of the house. "Good morning"

"Good morning" Gavan said. Allegra came around the corner. He pulled a rose from behind his back and handed it to her. "And Good Morning to Allegra"

Allegra giggled and held the rose under her nose. Aysel smiled. "Do be careful of thorn, darling" she said.

"I cut them off" Gavan said. "Wouldn't want her to hurt herself."

"That's very thoughtful of you" Aysel said smiling.

Allegra shoved the rose under her mother's nose. "Doesn't it smell pretty mummy?"

"Yes, sweetheart" Aysel said. "Shall we go for a walk?"

"Yes" Gavan said.

"Run inside and get the picnic basket, Allegra" Aysel said. Allegra ran and did as she was told.

"Where is your husband?" Gavan asked as they walked through the woods.

"He died years ago. While I was pregnant with Allegra" Aysel said, reciting her lie perfectly. "That's when I moved here."

"How terrible" Gavan said. "Careful with that log their, dear" he called to Allegra who was a ways ahead trying to turn over a log.

"What about you?" Aysel asked. "Ever have a family?"

"Yes, I had a wife and 3 children" Gavan said. "Two twin boys and a daughter."

Aysel turned to look at him quickly. "What happened?"

"They died…in an accident" Gavan said, looking back up the path at Allegra.

"I'm terribly sorry" Aysel said. "To lose a child must be horrific."

"I pray you never feel that pain"

They continued on until Allegra complained that she was hungry. They stopped and had a picnic and talked. It became the tradition of Sundays. They would go for a walk, have a picnic and talk.

It was on Allegra's 7th birthday that they're pattern changed. It was getting dark before they realized it. "I'm tired, Mummy. Can we go home?" Allegra asked. Aysel and Gavan looked up at the sky it was already dark.

"Yes, of course" Aysel said, packing up the picnic.

"We seem to have lost track of time" Gavan said.

Allegra tugged on Gavan's sleeve as she yawned. "Will you carry me?"

"'Oh come now, Allegra" Aysel said, as she hung the basket off her arm. "You are 7 years old now. You don't need to be carried"

"Please?" Allegra asked, batting her eyes.

"Just this once, Mummy?" asked Gavan, playfully looking sad.

"Oh alright" Aysel said giving in.

"Alright, come here birthday girl" Gavan lifted her into his arms and carried her, as she rested her head on his shoulder. Before long she was sound asleep and they were home.

"I'll take her" Aysel said.

"No I'll carry her in" Gavan said. Aysel nodded and lead him inside and showed him where to put Allegra. They shut the door to her room.

Gavan caught Aysel's arm and kissed her gently. There was something familiar about the kiss but Aysel was to happy to just have it, then to think of why it was familiar. Aysel lead him to her room and shut the door. Gavan laid her on the bed and they kissed again.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Aysel woke up with a start. Gavan lay next to her but he didn't look like Gavan. He looked like…Dracula.

"Vladislaus?" Aysel said, as leaned over him. Her hair fell in her face. It was brown again. "Oh no"

'Gavan' woke up and looked at a very startled looking Lesley. "Hello, Lesley"

* * *

It's short. But it's cute! Sorry, girlyness sneaking in there. Reviews! 


	13. The Truth

"What have I done?" gasped Lesley as she slid flat against her headboard.

"We sleep together…again" Dracula said.

"You…you tricked me!"

"You tricked me"

"You knew what you were doing" Lesley yelled. "You knew it was me"

"Yes" Dracula confessed. "But I knew that if I tried to take you back by force or by stealing Allegra it wouldn't go over well. So I did the only thing I could think of…I became someone else. I acted as I always have but because I was someone else you loved me."

"No…No, I did not"

"You sleep with someone you didn't love?" Dracula asked. "You leave me before and you love me now."

"No"

"Lesley, what is the point of hiding from this?"

"I do not like you"

"Lesley…I will ask you one last time to come of your own free will" Dracula said. "I love you. I have searched far and wide for you because I couldn't let you go. What can this world offer to compare with my love and the gift of immortality?"

"What if I don't want immortality?"

"Why don't you want immortality?"

"Who really wants to be bound to this world forever?"

Dracula stopped to ponder this. "I'm sorry for turning you against your will, Lesley but I cannot live alone anymore. I miss Nadia…That is why I turned my brides. So that maybe one of them could bring the love I needed."

"Why didn't you just…die and go to Nadia?"

"Nadia is in heaven and I am not going to heaven"

"Then what can I do for you?" Lesley asked.

Dracula reached out and took her hand. "You are the only girl who has ever shown love for me other than Nadia."

"You are sure I love you aren't you?"

"Don't you?" Dracula's blue eyes sparkled with anticipation.

"I don't know?" Lesley whispered. "I did then I didn't…now I don't know. I want to love but everything you've done over all those years."

"Forgiveness can take your pain"

"I can't forgive"

"You can…if you want to…" Dracula got up and dressed. "You have till Allegra wakes up to decide."

"If I decide no?"

"I don't know" Dracula said, sitting down in chair as Lesley got up and dressed.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Allegra crawled out of bed and ran down the hall. She pounded on her mom's door and opened it. Lesley was sitting on the bed and Dracula sat in a chair. Allegra looked between them. "Where is my mom?"

"I'm your mom" Lesley said, crawling over the bed and knelt in front of her.

Allegra gave her a funny look. "My mommy is blonde"

"Honey, I have to tell you something." Lesley told her of everything. All that had happened and why things looked the way they did.

"Why did you not tell me the truth?" asked Allegra, now sitting beside her mother on the bed.

"Because I feared…" She looked at Dracula and back to her daughter. "He would find us."

Allegra looked over at him. "But he did find us"

"I know" Lesley whispered. "Now you have a choice to make" She swallowed. "Me, your mother, or him, your father" Allegra and Dracula looked at her in shock.

"Lesley, you can't make the child choose between her parents" Dracula growled.

"I just did" Lesley snapped, but even as she said it she began to cry.

"Allegra, darling" Dracula said. "Please go to your room and play quietly while your mother and I have a conversation." Allegra nodded and left the room; closing the door quietly behind her. Dracula rose and slammed Lesley into the wall. "That was a stupid, stupid move"

"I won't go back" Lesley yelled at him.

"I won't let you make that little girl choose between the father she's never known or the mother who she has" Dracula yelled back.

"Why?!" Lesley shoved him and stormed across the room. "Because you know she'll choose me over you?"

"No" Dracula said, "Because it is cruel of you to expect a 7 year old girl to choose between her parents."

"Oh yes, and you'd know all about cruel" Lesley shot back with venom.

"I tried!" he screamed. "I always tried! I loved you and you shoved me away. You got so close and then this!" He slammed his fist into the wall. "You'd run and yell about how I was cold hearted! You are as cold hearted as I ever was."

Lesley fell back at this accusation. "I-I am not"

"You played nice and let me believe you loved me" Dracula whispered, leaning his head and hands against the wall. "You made love to me and then while I slept you ran away."

Lesley stumbled and sat down on the bed. "I-I…that was different"

He whirled around. "Different?!?!" He started towards her. "You used my love for you against me." He stopped as he was level with her. "You are as cold heart and cruel and vicious as I ever was."

"I didn't mean to" she sobbed into her skirt. "I just wanted to get away. I did love you! I _do_ love you." She looked up, tears streaming down her face. "I just couldn't take being locked away for eternity. I wanted to travel the world, to have a family! I didn't mean to hurt you. I truly thought you didn't really care; that I wasn't anything to you"

Dracula dropped to his knees and ran a hand down her cheek; wiping the tears. "No, you mean the world to me."

"Please forgive me" Lesley sobbed. "I am as cold hearted as you"

"But I love and if you love me, we can raise Allegra together" Dracula gripped her hands in his. "We can travel the world…we have the potion. Daylight means nothing to us. We can do all you dream. Just let me be part of it." He pulled her to her feet. "Will you?"

Lesley nodded. "Yes, I love you" Dracula picked her up and swung her around. As he sat her back on her feet he kissed her.

"Shall we tell Allegra she doesn't have to choose?" Dracula asked. Lesley nodded.

Allegra burst into the room. "Ma'ma!" She hugged her mother who knelt to her. Allegra turned to her father. "Daddy!" She hugged him around the middle.

Dracula picked her up and swung her around, squeezing her tight. "I love you" he whispered.

"I love you too" she whispered. When he set her down, Allegra looked between them. "So are you going to get married?"

"I suppose" Dracula said, pulling Lesley close and kissing her. Allegra burrowed between and they hugged her too.

* * *

I hope you like it. I think this is the last real chapter but I'm planning an epilogue. I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for all the reviews! I'll miss my faithful readers. ((tear)) Anyway, thanks again. 


End file.
